


New beginnings on an open page (With something to prove and nothing to lose)

by underscorepidge



Series: the spotify shuffle [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Miraculous Ladybug, Pierce the Veil
Genre: Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M, Miraculous AU, rooftop dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Even as the city bursts to life under their feet, they find the time to dance where no one can see.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Vic Fuentes
Series: the spotify shuffle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829779
Kudos: 2





	New beginnings on an open page (With something to prove and nothing to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a new series where I continue to be on my bullshit. This time, the oneshots are inspired by songs that play when I shuffle my Spotify playlist.
> 
> First up: Miraculous Ladybug au, song of the shuffle being “Top of the World” by Greek Fire.

Los Angeles glitters to life once more, the stalls that line the streets a spectacle of living color and sound. Families huddle around tables, light conversation interspersed with the screams of those who play the games or ride the rollercoasters. All of this to celebrate the heroes who were known as Ladybug and Black Cat; though they cheered their splendored heroes on, many wondered where the guests of honor were. After the welcoming ceremony, the twosome seemed to disappear in a burst of the crowd. Music buzzed around pleasantly, lingering for the couples old and new to dance as much as they pleased. Although, if one were to look hard enough, they would see a sight that surely would surprise many.  
...  
Ladybug laughed as Cat twirled him around the rooftop, mouthing the words to the music they could barely make out. Not long after the ceremony, they got away as quick as possible, clambering up to the rooftop they had spent so many nights on. His earrings gave a pleasant pulse of warmth, causing Ladybug to hum in contentment. “It’s strange to think about this all,” Cat stops, long enough to maneuver his partner to their view of the skyline. “Has it really been two years since we started the whole heroes thing? It feels like it’s been so much longer, yeah?” The noise that Ladybug makes seems quite distracted, giving the cat miraculous wielder a moment to look the other over; his long hair was held back by a black bandana, stark against the pale color of his skin and the vibrant red of his mask. Even up this close, those stormy blue eyes could still positively knock the breath right out of him. It wasn’t hard to see why, that was for sure, but he could still map out all the words he never had the chance to say in his head. So he just kept dancing.  
...  
Seeing Cat so close caused his face to glow a red just about as bright as his mask, pushing space between them at a moments notice. No matter the distance, Cat picked their dance back up, the press of their bodies together leaving him positively light-headed, a touch more sensual. “Cat,” he starts to say, but a finger is held to his lips, silencing him in a manner that suggests his partner already knows. With the moon as their only witness, Cat dips Ladybug once again, twin whispers for spots off and claws in distant white noise as they finally kissed. Acidic green and cherry red fireworks sparked behind their eyelids, years of feelings let out through a frantic kiss, fingers digging into fabric; their kwamis hide behind the two lawn chairs, giving up their much needed space. When they both opened their eyes, Vic Fuentes was dipping Andy Biersack in a dance, but that wasn’t something that quite bothered them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve rebranded! You can find me on tumblr as @stompingdaisies


End file.
